Un bonbon
by Bananemask
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'on a le ventre vide? Réponse à l'intérieur... One-shot. Désolée, le titre est bidon mais venez vous faire une idée de l'histoire, ok? **Petit cadeau pour vous, UNE SUITE!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!**

**Voilà, je fais un petit tour par ici pour vous laisser un tout petit One-Shot de rien du tout pour vous faire patienter, pour la suite de ma fic "l'histoire de la banane". J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Bouhouhou...**

**Note: Il y a une citation d'Oscar Wilde cachée!! Celui/celle qui la trouve en premier aura le droit de me demander quelque chose!! (Faire un OS, ou une fic dont il/elle aura eu l'idée ou un délai imposé pour un chapitre d'une de mes fics par exemple...)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Dans le bureau du colonel Mustang régnait un silence pesant. Tous, concentrés sur leurs tâches, ne se préoccupait de l'homme assis dos aux fenêtres et qui bataillaient avec ses dossiers. Il s'arrêta un instant, espérant échapper à la vigilance de son lieutenant. Une voix claqua dans le silence, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_ Je ne vous conseille pas de vous arrêter, colonel.

Aussitôt, le colonel se remit à l'ouvrage, affichant une ardeur et une concentration qu'il était loin de ressentir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'autorisa un rapide regard à la pendule. 15H16. Il posa ses yeux sur la pile volumineuse qui trônait sur le bord de son bureau en soupirant. Il n'était pas près d'avoir terminé. Le bruit d'un gargouillis résonna dans le bureau, attirant l'attention de sa tortionnaire sur sa pauvre personne. Il lui fit des yeux suppliants, espérant bénéficier d'un peu de sympathie.

_ Non, colonel. Tant que vous ne serez pas à jour dans vos dossiers, il est hors de question que vous quittiez ce bureau.

_ Vous n'avez pas pitié de moi? Mon estomac crie famine! S'écria le colonel d'une voix désespéré. Et puis, je ne suis vraiment bon à rien, le ventre vide.

_ Parce que vous êtes bon à quelque chose, le ventre plein? Répondit le lieutenant Hawkeye du tac-o-tac.

Le colonel se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce genre de sous-entendu. Il N'ETAIT PAS inutile. C'est vrai qu'il était souvent en retard le matin, qu'il taquinait ses subordonnés dès que l'occasion se présentait, qu'il fallait l'obliger à travailler, qu'il ne pensait qu'à séduire... Mais, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être très efficace.

Il soupira lourdement. En temps normal, il se serait replongé dans son travail en ronchonnant, mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Le matin même, par peur d'être à nouveau en retard (il avait suffisamment usé les nerfs de son lieutenant la veille pour savoir qu'un retard lui serait fatal!), il avait fait l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner. Ce qui voulait dire que son dernier repas datait de la veille!! Si il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il aurait pris le temps de bien déjeuner, ce qui aurait rendu son calvaire beaucoup plus supportable. Il pouvait se passer de déjeuner, mais là...

_ Vous savez, colonel, moins vous perdrez de temps en rêvasseries et négociations, plus vite vous aurez fini, dit calmement Hawkeye.

_ Si j'arrive à finir aujourd'hui! S'exclama Roy, bougon.

_ Alors, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas faire une nuit blanche, en plus du jeûne, dit Hawkeye avec un petit sourire.

Le colonel poussa un énième soupir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le gargouillis incessant de son estomac affamé. Il avait beau déployer des trésors de concentrations, son esprit refusait de se focaliser sur les mots qu'il lisait. Il s'arrêtait souvent dans sa lecture pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien retenu.

Au bout d'une heure, il releva les yeux, le front en sueur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait le cerveau ankylosé, sa vue se brouillait à force de forcer sur ses yeux. Il avait bien été tenté de signé tous ces documents stupides, seulement, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de rapports ennuyeux.

Il regarda un instant ses subordonnés avec l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec eux, dans la même pièce. Tout semblait passer devant ses yeux comme au ralenti. Ses propres mouvements lui paraissaient plus lents.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette d'un blond perdu dans la lecture d'un livre. « Tiens. Depuis quand est-il là? » se demanda le colonel. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée. Pourtant, il était loin d'être discret.

Il vit sa main de fer lâcher le bord du livre pour venir chercher quelque chose posé sur la table. Intrigué, il plissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit comme un éclair de lucidité traverser son cerveau fatigué. Un courant électrique lui traversa l'échine et sa vision s'éclaircit d'un coup. Devant lui, juste à portée de main, il y avait... des bonbons!! Il n'en revenait pas! Il allait pouvoir faire un petit plein d'énergie! Il allait pouvoir soulager un peu son ventre douloureux!

Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et s'approcha du Fullmetal. Il entendait vaguement le lieutenant Hawkeye lui dire de se rassoir et de travailler. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Pas quand il pouvait satisfaire un peu sa faim. De toute façon, avec ces douceurs sous les yeux, il lui aurait été impossible de travailler. Et il savait que les demander à Ed était inutile, puisqu'il en aurait profité pour le narguer. Et c'était quelque chose que, dans sa situation, il n'aurait pas pu supporté.

Une fois à la hauteur du Fullmetal, il prit une grande inspiration et d'une main, attrapa toutes les sucreries restantes. Il se précipita à son bureau en bénissant Ed et sa concentration à toute épreuve, et commença à les avaler un à un. Il savait que ses subordonnés le regardaient avec réprobation mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait avec bonheur cette texture pâteuse lui coller aux dents. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il prendrait autant de plaisir à manger des bonbons. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en ressentirait la saveur avec autant d'acuité. Il avait fermé les yeux et savourait chaque bonbon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait. Il était tout simplement en extase.

_ Hé! S'écria soudain Ed, faisant sursauter le colonel. Où sont mes caramels?

Roy ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater que tous le regardait. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_ La meilleure façon de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder, dit-il doucement avec un clin d'œil, se sentant un peu satisfait. Et j'avais faim.

Il mâchonna un autre caramel sous le regard furieux d'Ed avant d'ajouter:

_Merci, Ed. Ils étaient délicieux.

_ Quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous les avez tous mangés? S'exclama Ed.

_ Non. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, répondit-il en tenant la sucrerie bien en évidence entre ces doigts.

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il jeta le bonbon dans sa bouche.

_ Espèce de..., commença Ed, rouge de colère.

Il fit le tour du bureau du colonel, avec l'intention évidente de lui coller le poing qu'il lui promettait depuis des années. L colonel se tassa un peu dans son fauteuil, se préparant à recevoir un coup qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il sentit la poigne de fer d'Ed se refermer sur son col et le soulever légèrement de son siège. Et il sentit des lèvres se poser brutalement sur les siennes.

Le colonel écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser! La main de chair du Fullmetal se perdant dans ses cheveux le sortit de sa torpeur. Ed était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Il sentit les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrir et, sans s'en rendre compte, il fit de même. La main d'Ed appuya alors sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il sentait la langue d'Ed contre la sienne, l'invitant à entamer une danse qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Oubliant où il se trouvait, il se laissa entraîner par la cadence de son subordonné, plus expérimenté qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser.

Ed leva soudain la tête, les yeux pétillants, à bout de souffle. Le colonel, frustré, essaya de prendre Ed par la taille pour l'inciter à continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé. Mais Ed l'esquiva. Il s'éloigna du colonel, rangea ses affaires dans sa besace et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Roy, sidéré par l'attitude audacieuse et incompréhensible de son cadet, le regarda faire sans mot dire.

_ La meilleure façon de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder, répéta soudain Ed alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du bureau.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça, tout à coup?

_ Merci pour le bonbon! Dit-il avant de tirer la langue sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un bout de caramel.

* * *

**Alors... Verdict?**

**Ed: Moi, ça me va! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas le mauvais rôle!!  
Roy: Moi aussi mais... tu peux pas faire une suite? je suis un peu resté sur ma faim, moi!**

**Reviews, pleasssssse!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna!**

**Exceptionnellement, et parce que je l'avais promis à Loynis, j'ai fait une petite suite (qui n'est pas si petite, en fait!). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier chapitre. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir un peu gâché l'esprit de cet "OS". En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça ne gâche rien et que ça suive "l'histoire".**

**Et, pour pimenter un peu tout ça, nouveau défi!! Une autre citation d'Oscar Wilde est cachée dans le texte. Saurez-vous la trouver? Comme la dernière fois, celui/celle qui la trouvera en premier pourra me demander ce qu'il/elle veut!! (dans la mesure de mes capacités, bien sûr!8-) )**

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard inadmissible! J'avais posté un deuxième chapitre mais... comment dire... ben, je me suis trompée, déjà, et ensuite, je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit. Du coup, je vous ai un peu fait espéré pour rien. GOMEN!!!**

**Bonne lecture!! Enfin j'espère... -_-'**

* * *

Roy saisit un énième dossier en soupirant. Quel heure était-il? Encore combien de temps allait-il encore rester là à lire ces foutus documents? Il n'osait pas regarder l'horloge. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant l'évidence de sa prochaine nuit blanche. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire peur.

Il ouvrit le dossier et tenta de se concentrer sur les mots sans y parvenir. Agacé, il ferma le dossier d'un coup sec et releva les yeux. Pour constater avec surprise qu'il était seul dans le bureau. Il eut un petit sourire en songeant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de travailler tout le temps, puisque son premier lieutenant n'était plus là pour l'y obliger. Mais, cela voulait dire qu'il risquait d'encourir les foudres de sa tortionnaire.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Hawkeye serait aller si loin pour le faire travailler. Et Ed et son attitude incroyable... Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Son calvaire était devenu encore plus insupportable. Son ventre criait famine et son esprit réclamait plus qu'un simple baiser volé. Et pour quoi? Juste pour récupérer une sucrerie?

Il sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Un seul regard avait suffi à faire taire ses subordonnés. Mais il avait remarqué le petit sourire moqueur de Havoc et il sentait qu'il se faisait un grand plaisir à commenter cette scène insolite avec ses collègues. Et il savait qu'au fond, il n'échapperait pas aux réflexions. Il fallait dire aussi que, même s'il n'était pas responsable du baiser, il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser. Il avait même essayé de le retenir! Un geste qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres, il le savait. Comment avait-il pu oublier où il se trouvait?

Il se leva et commença à déambuler dans le bureau, incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps. Il ne savait quel sentiment était le plus fort en lui: la faim, la colère ou l'envie. Ce baiser l'avait émoustillé. Il s'était senti excité. Et, si il s'était écouté, il aurait suivi Ed pour l'obliger à lui donner ce qu'il lui avait fait goûter.

Un léger bruit de porte qu'on ouvre le tira de ses pensées. Inquiet que ce ne soit Hawkeye qui soit revenue pour vérifier si son supérieur travaillait bien, il se précipita à son bureau et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il garda la tête baissé sur le dossier qu'il rouvrit rapidement.

_ On travaille dur, à ce que je vois! S'exclama la voix moqueuse d'Ed.

Le colonel releva les yeux, surpris.

_ Vous avez pas trop faim? Les autres m'ont dit que vous avez dû sauter le déjeuner. Et si vous êtes encore là, j'en conclu que vous n'avez pas dîné, non plus, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Si tu es venu pour me narguer, tu peux partir tout de suite. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter déblatérer tes inepties, dit le colonel, irrité.

_ Hé ben! C'est comme ça que vous remerciez ceux qui viennent vous tenir compagnie? En plus, je suis pas sûr que vous étiez en train de travailler lorsque je suis arrivé! Fit-il remarquer en s'approchant du colonel.

Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau, un petit sourire vicieux au visage et ajouta:

_ Arrêtez de faire semblant. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez pas du tout envie de travailler!

Le colonel le regarda au fond des yeux un long moment avant de soupirer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fullmetal? Demanda Roy en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil.

_ Moi? Rien du tout! Allez, colonel, travaillez. Il ne faudrait pas fâcher le lieutenant Hawkeye, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le petit sourire qu'Ed affichait. Pourquoi Ed était-il venu? Avait-il été envoyé par Hawkeye pour le surveiller? C'était tout à fait plausible, sachant qu'elle était très persuasive, et qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'arguments au Fullmetal lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui ne cessait de lui faire des réflexions sur sa taille.

Le colonel soupira et reporta son attention sur le dossier ouvert devant lui. Il essaya de se concentrer, malgré le regard d'Ed qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Mais une seule question occupait son esprit: qu'est-ce que Ed manigançait. Qu'il soit venu le surveiller ou non, il avait certainement prévu quelque chose pour le faire enrager. Mais quoi?

Il entendit un bruit de papier froissé mais, refusant de montrer qu'il avait conscience de son subordonné, garda les yeux obstinément fixé sur les documents.

_Hmm... Délicieux..., dit soudain Ed.

Roy releva les yeux et vit un paquet brun posé sur les genoux de son subordonné. Et, entre ses doigts de chair, il tenait un caramel.

_ Vous aviez l'air de les appréciez, tout à l'heure. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons. Ils viennent de ma boutique préférée. Ils font d'autres choses tout aussi délicieuses. Vous en voulez? Demanda Ed, en tendant la main qui tenait le caramel vers le colonel.

Roy regarda la sucrerie avec envie. Bien sûr qu'il la voulait! Il les voulait toutes! Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à Ed. Il baissa la tête vers son dossier, se sentant maintenant dans l'incapacité de juste feindre de le lire.

_ Non? Tant pis pour vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. Ou plutôt si, vous savez, dit Ed, sa voix clairement narquoise.

Le colonel se retint de grogner. Il savait maintenant ce que Ed avait préparé. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil déguster ses bonbons, sentant son ventre remuer, réclamant sa part.

_ Je ne savais pas que les dossiers pouvaient vous faire baver. Ils sont si intéressants que ça? Demanda Ed, toujours aussi narquois.

Le colonel releva les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche. Il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans la position de l'objet de moquerie. Et il voyait bien qu'Ed prenait un malin petit plaisir à faire durer ce moment. Ce petit effronté le narguait de la pire façon qui soit, prenant délicatement le caramel entre ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer sa sucrerie! Il avait presque envie de se jeter sur lui! Et pas uniquement pour la sucrerie, d'ailleurs! La façon de faire d'Ed était presque érotique et il sentait déjà son corps réagir à cette vision stimulante!

Le colonel s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tout. Ed et les caramels. Et il avait une merveilleuse idée de comment les consommer en même temps. Mais il fallait que Ed soit consentant.

Il réfléchit un instant, alors que Ed sortait un autre caramel du paquet, son sourire narquois toujours en place. Et il eut l'idée de génie qui pourrait solutionner son petit problème. Il n'avait jamais tenté ça auparavant, et cela comportait un certain degré de risque, mais cela pourrait stimuler Ed. Il aimait le risque, il se mettait régulièrement dans des situations pas possible.

Le colonel ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il rouvrit les yeux et attendit que Ed sorte un nouveau caramel du paquet. Et soudain, il leva rapidement sa main et claqua des doigts, provoquant un petit éclair de feu qui fit fondre le caramel dans les doigts d'Ed.

_ Ahhh! S'écria Ed en se levant, faisant couler un peu de caramel devenu liquide sur sa veste.

Le colonel se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'Ed qui le fusilla du regard.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête? Vous auriez pu me blesser avec vos conneries! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

_ C'est ta punition pour me tenter aussi... outrageusement, murmura le colonel en prenant la main de son subordonné.

Il se mit à lui lécher les doigts, son regard ancré dans les yeux confus de son petit blond. Il les prit dans sa bouche et se mit à les sucer d'une façon si érotique que Ed se mit à rougir. Il essaya de se dégager mais le colonel lui tenait fermement la main. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuit. Il voulait qu'il le désire, lui aussi. Alors, la perspective de cette nuit blanche lui paraîtra plus alléchante.

_ C-colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Ed d'une toute petite voix.

_ Franchement, Ed, tu as besoin que je te l'explique? Demanda le colonel.

Roy lécha de nouveau les doigts d'Ed. Il adorait les teintes rosées de ses joues. Son regard gêné était un véritable plaisir. Mais il aurait voulu y voir se refléter un peu du désir que lui-même ressentait.

_ Vous avez des goûts bizarres, colonel, murmura Ed, la voix rauque.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui faisait de l'effet. Il s'éloigna pour ramasser le paquet de bonbons tombé par terre et le mit dans les mains d'Ed.

_ J'ai les goûts les plus simples du monde. Je me contente du meilleur, dit Roy sans perdre son sourire.

Ed le regarda sans comprendre. Le colonel regarda alors le paquet avec insistance. Un éclair de compréhension éclaira alors le regard d'Ed. Un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage.

_ Vous avez apprécié ce baiser à ce point? Demanda Ed en plongeant la main dans le paquet.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais aussi doué, fit remarquer Roy.

Ed éclata de rire. Il sortit un caramel du paquet et s'approcha du colonel.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences? Demanda Ed, alors que Roy le prenait dans ses bras. Je suis encore mineur, vous savez.

_ Si tu n'en parles pas, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à craindre. Et tu n'en parleras, n'est-ce pas? Fit Roy en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Ed.

Pour toute réponse, Ed mit le bonbon dans sa bouche. Il passa une main sur les yeux du colonel, pour l'inciter à fermer les yeux. Roy obéit à l'ordre silencieux, impatient de ressentir le plaisir que le premier baiser lui avait procuré. Il sentit les lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes et aussitôt, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il resserra son étreinte et entrouvrit les lèvres.

_ Vous êtes un pervers, colonel, murmura Ed tout contre ses lèvres.

_ Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point, ajouta Roy.

Il effleura les lèvres d'Ed de sa langue. Il le sentit sourire et desceller ses lèvres. Roy s'engouffra dans la brèche, avide. Il saisit la natte du blond et tira sur l'élastique. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux d'Ed. Ed s'alanguit dans ses bras sous la caresse, se collant à lui. Roy sentit alors son désir gronder en lui. Ce corps qu'il sentait tout contre le sien l'excitait terriblement. Il avait hâte de satisfaire son envie, de voir Ed succomber à l'extase.

Les lèvres d'Ed se séparèrent de celles du colonel et esquissèrent un sourire terriblement sensuel.

_ Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'installe plus confortablement, colonel? Murmura Ed, tentateur, en se frottant contre le colonel. Cette position n'est pas très pratique pour ce qui va suivre.

_ Tu as une idée derrière la tête, Ed? Demanda Roy, dans un souffle.

Ed éclata de rire et saisit sa main. Il se dirigea vers les fauteuils en face du bureau et poussa le colonel qui tomba dans l'un d'eux. Il reprit ses lèvres avec encore plus de passion. Un baiser qui les laissa tout deux pantelants.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Ed se pencha et dégrafa la ceinture du pantalon de Roy. Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard pénétrant. Il aimait ça. Cette façon qu'avait Ed de le regarder, ces gestes doux, cette initiative inattendue mais pas si surprenante. Il regarda Ed se pencher encore et saisir avec ses dents la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour l'ouvrir. Roy ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Rien que cette vision le rendait fou de désir. Il n'était pas sûr de résister longtemps. Il allait bientôt devoir reprendre la direction des évènements s'il voulait amener Ed jusqu'à l'extase.

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata, perplexe, que Ed se trouvait près du bureau, posant le paquet de bonbons sur sa surface recouverte de papiers. Ed se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire vicieux.

_ C'est tout ce que vous aurez, colonel, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Ce n'est pas bon d'être trop gourmand!

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

_ Et n'oubliez pas de finir votre travail. Ce serait dommage de mettre le lieutenant Hawkeye en colère dès le matin! Ajouta-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit du bureau, laissant derrière lui un colonel estomaqué.

Deux fois, dans la même journée!! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ed lui ai fait encore le même coup. Et cette fois-ci était encore plus douloureuse que la première! Une furieuse envie de partir à la poursuite d'Ed le traversa. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça! Il avait envie d'Ed! Il avait besoin d'Ed! Cependant, la certitude d'avoir un châtiment encore pire que celui que Hawkeye lui avait fait subir l'attendrait sûrement le lendemain le retint.

Il regarda le paquet, malheureux. Maigre lot de consolation. Mais au moins, il pourrait calmer son estomac. Il ouvrit le paquet et resta un instant hébété devant son contenu. Puis,alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui, il vida le paquet sur le bureau. Deux malheureux caramels tombèrent sur un amas de papier où on pouvait lire: « Je vous ai bien eu, colonel! ».

* * *

**Je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai peur de vous avoir tous déçus... Venez, mes bananes, allons prier la déesse des bananes pour qu'elle nous protège,** **qu'elle nous guide... **

**Ed: je savais pas que les bananes avaient une déesse.  
Roy: Tu sais, Ed, le monde des bananes est un monde à part. Surtout quand on voit qui elles ont pour reine...  
BM: Hé!! ça veut dire quoi, ça?  
Roy: *ignorant BM* Tu viens, edo? Faut qu'on discute un peu.  
Ed: Hein? Pourquoi faire?  
Roy: J'ai deux mots à te dire concernant la manière dont tu me jettes. *prend Ed par les épaules et l'oblige à le suivre*  
Ed: Mais j'ai pas envie de discuter, moi!  
Roy: ça tombe bien, moi non plus! *regard pervers*  
**  
**Prière: Je veux avoir des reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikoo, minna!!**

**C'est la banane qui revient!!**

**Roy: Enfin... **  
**BM: Comment ça, enfin?  
Roy: J'y croyais plus.**

**Oui, désolée pour la longue attente. J'ai eu comme qui dirait d'autres obligations et très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, malheureusement. Mais voilà, grâce à vos merveilleuses reviews...**

**Ed: Disons plutôt, A CAUSE de vos demandes pressantes pour avoir une suite...**

**... oui... euh... hum... Où j'en étais?... Ah, oui! Grâce à vous, je me suis décidée à faire une suite à cette fic!! **

**oOo elo oOo: Merci pour ton offrande mais sache que trois douzaines de bananes, ce n'est pas encore assez pour me satisfaire. Je suis la reine des bananes, que diable!!!XD Mais, tu vois, malgré tout, ton appel a été entendu!  
**

**melli-chan: merci pour la review et les compliments. J'attends tes autres reviews maintenant... Chose promise, chose due!!XD**

**Evidemment, merci à vous tous, lecteurs, de me lire et à vous revieweurs, de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis! Je vous adore!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Roy inspira profondément. Il ressentait l'excitation un peu enfantine de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire une bonne farce. Et c'était une sensation plutôt agréable. Il comprenait mieux Maes et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à faire des blagues, même si il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Maes… Son partenaire involontaire dans sa petite revanche. Il sourit en songeant qu'Ed ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il avait vécu cette journée affreuse. Des mois durant lesquels il avait agi normalement, ignorant les commentaires de ses subordonnés, ignorant le sourire supérieur qu'Ed s'était au début permis d'arborer en sa présence. Il se contentait de travailler comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, de sortir avec des jolies filles (les copines de Havoc, notamment) et de taquiner Ed.

Rien, depuis ce jour, n'avait vraiment changé. On aurait presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Presque… Parce que Roy n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié sa colère, son désir. Et il avait patiemment attendu l'opportunité de rendre la pareille à Ed, l'occasion idéale de rappeler au Fullmetal qu'on ne s'amusait pas à ses dépens sans en payer les conséquences.

Il s'était préparé à attendre longtemps, mais le moment qu'il attendait était arrivé plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Maes, son grand ami, était venu lui annoncer qu'il s'offrait un petit week-end en amoureux avec sa belle Garcia. Et il avait longuement pleurniché à propos de sa merveilleuse Elysia qu'il allait abandonner durant deux longues journées et une terrible nuit, se demandant même s'il n'allait pas tout simplement annuler.

Roy avait saisi la balle au bond en lui disant que ça leur ferait certainement beaucoup de bien de se retrouver un peu seuls, que Garcia en avait sans doute besoin et que, de toute façon, ça ne durerait qu'un week-end. Et il avait tout naturellement rappelé qu'Alphonse se trouvait à Central et qu'il serait sans aucun doute ravi de veiller sur son petit trésor. Maes, un peu surpris, avait tout à coup sauté au cou de son ami en hurlant de joie. Elysia adorait Alphonse et leur pardonnerait donc plus facilement leur absence.

Maes était ressorti du bureau en fredonnant sans se douter un seul instant que son ami jubilait tout autant que lui à l'idée de ce week-end. Un long week-end, où Ed serait seul. Il n'aurait jamais pu espérer de meilleure occasion. Il allait faire payer au centuple la comédie que lui avait joué Ed. Il était temps qu'il voit son vrai visage.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Comment ça, c'est trop court? *relis son chapitre***

**Ah oui, en effet, c'est assez court. Tant pis! Ou plutôt, tant mieux!! Pourquoi? Parce que je suis un fruit trèèèèès sadique et que, comme je vous adore, je vous montre mon affection par toutes sortes de manifestations... y avez cru, hein? A avoir enfin la fin de cette histoire... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Edo: ça y est, elle est repartie dans son rire démoniaque à la con...**  
**Roy: Y'a rien à faire, je crois.**  
**Edo: Si, on l'assomme et on la mange en dessert ce soir.**  
**Roy: Quoi? tu arriverais à la manger, toi? Elle m'a plus trop l'air comestible...**  
**Edo: Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus de première fraicheur... **  
**BM: JE SUIS UNE BANANE TOUT CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS FRAIS ET TOUT CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS COMESTIBLE!!!! ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE M'INSULTER DE CETTE FAÇON, BANDE D'INGRATS!!!!**  
**Edo: Reprends tes esprits, banane pourrie, tes lecteurs sont toujours là!**  
**BM: Hein? Oooh!!!**

**Dites, vous seriez sympas de me laisser quelques reviews!! Et ne me faites pas trop de compliments, hein? On a encore jamais vu de banane rouge écrevisse.**

**Roy: Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ait un ego démesuré!! Je vous jure...**


End file.
